Zenith
by Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka
Summary: Being a teenage celebrity is already difficult, but being a teenager celebrity who is in love with another teenage celebrity is even more difficult. Add in some occasional monsters and Titans, then that's the life of a demigod. {Son of Apollo, Naruto}{Naruto x Piper}


I Don't Own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians!

**Zenith – Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Even though he had attending countless events that employed the use of a stage, he had no recollection of how to assemble one. All the pieces were large a heavy, and even with his ten years of training at Camp Half-Blood it was a difficult task to complete. Most of his concentration went into weaving the Mist to hide the semi-truck that was parked conspicuously on top of Caldecott Tunnel – he really didn't need curious drivers or Roman Demigods to see him before he was ready. What was left of his rational thoughts were actually counterproductive; they were all telling him to pack up this things and fly back to New York – to the camp he belonged. All his senses were telling him that he'd sooner die by the hands of the Romans than actually convincing them of his peaceful intentions.<p>

But it was of no consequence; perhaps he was being melodramatic – he was a professional actor, so it sort of came with the job – but he had hope that his feelings would transpire to the Romans. He was only trying to convince the love of his life to come back to him; it was as simple as that.

_'Okay, the stage should be ready for the equipment,'_ he inwardly muttered as he started to push the cart of speakers onto the stage, his back straining as his muscles cried out in pain. _'All the cables are laid out and ready; now let's hope they all work properly.'_

Buying a truck-full of concert equipment was quite easy in California, especially since his rise in fame. They all recognized him – from movie posters, commercials, and music videos, or perhaps his paparazzi photos – and it made things easy. The large bank account helped tons as well; withdrawing a large wad of cash and leaving it on the counter of the music store was almost too convenient. For the first time in his life, the Fates might be helping him – or pushing him into an early grave; it was still too soon to tell.

The stinging shriek of feedback made him cringe and shut his blue eyes tightly, but he endured through it and completed the setup. The sun looked like it was sinking into the horizon, which meant his time was almost up. If he were to follow his plan to the exact, he needed to finish the assembly in the next five minutes.

Perhaps his father was smiling down upon him from Olympus, because he made it just on time.

Quickly pouring a bottle of water over his head, he washed away any dirt or grime that may have gather in the gruesome three hours of hard labour and threw off his dirtied Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. Despite feeling a bit like an exhibitionist, he kicked away his used khaki shorts, leaving him in a boxers-clad state. He needed to look good, so he unpacked his prepared sac of clothes and carefully put them on. So, instead of a grimy worker, standing on stage was Naruto Uzumaki, Hollywood Heartthrob, teenage sensation, and the youngest ever to win an Academy Award for Best Actor.

Comprised of a formfitting pair of obsidian black jeans held together tightly by a gold-studded black leather belt, a simple purple t-shirt that proudly displayed his _Adonis-like_ stature under his Italian tailored black sports-jacket, and a pair of black leather Italian loafers that looked sturdy enough to last a few miles of running, the young man stood proudly on the stage, his godly blood showing itself as dominant.

A quick step on the switch and the hum of the powerful generator in the truck was heard, causing a surge of electricity to power the powerful lights above the stage. The heat of the beams of light felt familiar to Naruto, as did standing on the stage. He had done countless events before and his father's blood should make him feel right at home, but he still felt a little nervous. It maybe his imagination, but he could feel the Romans aiming their catapults at him as he stood silently, and it pushed him to hurry.

_'Father Apollo, please bless me with success tonight,'_ prayed the blond inwardly to his godly father, _'I promise I'll make you proud and give you as many grandchildren as you want if she comes back to me.'_

Naruto snapped his fingers and released his control over the Mist, allowing everyone – demigods and humans – to see his stage. Immediately, he heard cars skidding in shock as the large stage suddenly appeared before their eyes. The projector in front of him displayed a house-sized image of his face onto the large screen that covered the back of the stage, making most people driving along the freeway recognize him. Already, he could see cars pulling over to the side of the freeway and people running up the hill above Caldecott Tunnel, but he couldn't afford to pay them any attention; he had one mission and he had to complete it.

Holding the mic in his hand, silently proud that there was no feedback, he snapped his fingers, and music started to play from the sixteen large speakers he had connected together.

By now a crowd had gather below the stage, all cheering at their superstar on stage, all thinking that it was some surprise concert. Though they did all wondered why instead of his usual upbeat and intense music, the intro of **Can't Take My Eyes Off You** by **Frankie Valli **started to play.

**"You're just too good to be true~  
>Can't take my eyes off of you~<br>You'd be like heaven to touch~  
>I wanna hold you so much~<br>At long last love has arrived~  
>And I thank God I'm alive~<br>You're just too good to be true~  
>Can't take my eyes off of you~"<strong>

The Son of Apollo's voice sounded as stunning and as beautiful as ever and the crowd couldn't help but give thundering applause and cheers at the initial lyrics.

* * *

><p><strong>Camp Jupiter<strong>

The dining hall was as festive as ever as close to two-hundred Roman soldiers broke bread with their fellow brothers and sisters-in-arms. Aurae zipped like soft breezes of wind across the narrow spaces in between tables, offering fresh drinks and hot food for all those who wanted them. Laughter and cheerful conversations could be heard all around, given by tired but accomplished sons and daughters of Rome after a day of training and hard work.

"So when are you heading back into LA, Piper?" asked a smiling girl by the name of Gwendolyn, one of the two Centurions of the Fifth Cohort, "I heard about the new movie you were going to be in."

Jason Grace, a young prodigy of the camp and a son of Jupiter, smiled at the pretty daughter of Venus sitting across from him, "I heard about it too; it's going to be another action film, right?"

A beautiful girl with flowing silky brown hair and warm and loving brown eyes gave a small smile to her friends and nodded. "It is an action film, but I'm not sure if my role will be very cool; it might be the usual damsel character they have girls play in these films."

Gwendolyn scoffed, "That's so cliché; whenever they see a pretty girl they assume she's weak."

Piper giggled, "Well, most girls I know in Hollywood haven't been trained in a Roman Camp."

As one of the older campers, Piper Mclean had quite a bit of friends, especially within her own cohort. Perhaps it was because of her warm and casual personality, or because of her reputation was one of the most beautiful actresses in Hollywood, but she had become the most desired girl in Camp Jupiter. As the only daughter of Venus currently in the camp, Piper's beauty was unrivaled. At the ripe age of sixteen, she was a gem that almost seemed unworldly – utterly, breathtakingly beautiful.

"But this movie will still be fun since my Dad is also in it!" chirped Piper happily, "And he's going to play my dad in the movie as well."

Dakota, a young man addicted to cool-aid, burped before he smiled, "That's a nice gimmick for the producers to use."

"Yeah, Tristan and Piper Mclean in the same movie," added Gwendolyn. "Is Naruto Uzumaki going to be in this movie as well?"

Piper's smile faded at the mention of that name – the name of one of her closest friends and hardcore crush – and her heart stung and clench.

For some strange reason, ever since Piper met her fellow superstar two years ago, they had been in the same movies. From _Young Hercules_, to _Tarzan_, to _10 Things I Hate About You, _and recently _Troy_, they both play characters who will always be paired with each other. It was really fun to play Briseis of Troy, but it was very embarrassing for Piper to do so many kissing scenes with her crush. It was already bad enough that she gave her first kiss to Naruto when they filmed _Young Hercules_, but to have an implied sex-scene with him in Troy was enough to make Piper hide from people. Though, as much as she tried to hide it, she found Naruto to be extremely sexy and hot as Achilles.

More than once, Piper had wondered if her mother had planned everything because she wanted her to be with Naruto, but seeing how she'd never met her mother, Piper would never know. All Piper did know for certain was her own feelings for the handsome blond, which made everything so much worse after she had that talk with Lupa. She will never forget how angry the Wolf Goddess looked when she ordered Piper to not associate with Naruto ever again and how the Goddess snarled out _Greco _as if the word was poison. No matter how much Piper pleaded, the Goddess ordered her to stay away from Naruto, and it was slowly ripping her apart.

To think that there were _Greek_ demigods still out there was baffling enough, but to tell Piper that the man she had fallen in love with was her camp's sworn enemy was mind-boggling. She felt like she did when she immersed herself in the role of Briseis – torn between her loyalty to her family and home, and her love for a man who was her enemy. It was incredibly ironic when she thought about it.

"I don't think he's going to be in it; I haven't heard about it, at least."

Gwendolyn gave a small pout, "That's too bad; I really like him."

Jason smirked, "You and most of the girls in camp."

"Most of the United States, you mean," said the older girl, "He's the hottest young star in Hollywood! He's a great actor and singer and is absolutely gorgeous; he could very well be a Roman God."

_'Greek God…'_ Piper inwardly mulled.

"Piper," said a sudden voice from behind.

The daughter of Venus looked back and smiled at her best friend, Reyna. "Hey Rey, what's up?"

The Centurion of the First Cohort smiled down at Piper, looking regal in her armor. "Are you done with dinner? I have to talk to you."

"Sure, let's go get some hot cocoa," answered Piper as she smiled and waved at her friends in the Fifth Cohort.

The sun was setting, so walking into New Rome was an experience on its own. The red tiles over white brick looked stunningly beautiful, and Piper smiled at the glory of her home of six years. Ever since she was told to go to the Wolf House by the voice of her mother six years ago, she had come to see New Rome as home. Hiding the existence of such an amazing place from her dad was exhausting, but it was worth it. Even when her dad was busy with his own movies and work, Piper could retreat back to Camp Jupiter and spend time with her other family. She felt proud to be a part of someone so lasting and eternal.

Another perk of New Rome was the hot cocoa – it was to die for!

Piper sighed in relaxation as she sipped on the hot drink, "That is good."

Reyna smiled and placed a hand on Piper's shoulder, "Are you feeling okay?" The daughter of Bellona didn't know everything about Piper's situation with Naruto, but she knew her best friend of two years enough to see that she was depressed. "I know you have so sort of problem with that _boyfriend_ of yours, but you've really been acting depressed lately, even with hot cocoa."

Piper sighed again before resting her head on Reyna's shoulder. "You really know me better than anyone else, Rey."

Reyna smiled and sat them down on a bench near the Field of Bacchus. "Come on, tell me everything."

"I-I really wish I can, Rey, but…"

Before the daughter of Bellona could dig into the subject more, everyone started to hear some strange noise from all the way on the other side of camp –all the way at near the entrance: Caldecott Tunnel. Piper started to hear it as well and looked over at that direction; soon she, along with most other people in New Rome, realized that it was music. The daughter of Venus walked closer to the direction of the incoming sound and found the melody to be very familiar, but it was still a little too faint.

"What is that?" asked Reyna.

"I don't know."

But then, everyone heard a voice singing, and Piper's jaw dropped to the ground.

**"You're just too good to be true~  
>Can't take my eyes off of you~<br>You'd be like heaven to touch~  
>I wanna hold you so much~<br>At long last love has arrived~  
>And I thank the gods I'm alive~<br>You're just too good to be true~  
>Can't take my eyes off of you~"<strong>

**"Pardon the way that I stare~  
>There's nothing else to compare~<br>The sight of you leaves me weak~  
>There are no words left to speak~<br>But if you feel like I feel~  
>Please let me know that it's real~<br>You're just too good to be true~  
>Can't take my eyes off of you~"<strong>

As the trumpet took over for the voice, Piper was still frozen on the spot. She knew that voice perhaps more than anyone else; it was the voice of her crush; the voice of the person Lupa had forbade her from seeing. In an instant, Piper realized how dangerous it was for Naruto to be so close to Camp Jupiter; he was a Greek demigod slowly roaming into Roman territory – that had disaster written all over it.

Without looking back, Piper ran off, running back to camp to see what was actually going on.

"Piper, wait up!" cried Reyna as she ran behind her best friend.

* * *

><p>Not even half way into the song, Naruto saw at least a hundred people standing below the stage. It was really surprising that so many people decided to pull over their cars just to see someone perform in the middle of nowhere, but Naruto couldn't care. At the moment, he could only focus on putting as much of his feelings as possible into the lyrics of the song; using all his power as the Son of Apollo to convey his feelings for Piper through the song.<p>

**"I need you baby, if it's quite all right~  
>I need you baby to warm a lonely night~<br>I love you baby~  
>Trust in me when I say, OK~<br>Oh pretty baby, "Don't let me down," I pray~  
>Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay~<br>And let me love you, oh baby let me love you, oh baby~"**

Naruto would never forget how touched Piper looked when they first read over the strip for _10 Things I Hate About You._ She loved how his character would sing such a romantic song in front of everyone in the school for her character. She loved the lyrics and the sentiment behind them; she was envious of her character, envious of how she had someone who would do something so romantic for her. Naruto took a mental note that day, and it became useful today.

* * *

><p>"What is that loud filth?!" cried Octavian, the Auger of Camp Jupiter.<p>

Michael Kahale, a son of Venus and half-brother to Piper, crossed his arms and frowned, "It appears that someone had erected a stage just outside of the tunnel and is singing for some reason." He had already sent guards out to see what was happening as soon as the music started, "I think it is that Naruto Uzumaki person, the one my sister often works with."

The Auger growled, "He is disturbing the order of the camp!"

"Yes, and it seems a number of people had gotten out of their cars just to see him sing."

"Why is he even here?" exclaimed the legacy of Apollo loudly, "Did your sister tell him the location of our camp."

"We both know she wouldn't do that!"

The entire dining hall were on their feet, not really knowing how to react to something so strange. The music was extremely loud and easily filled the entire camp and New Rome with its sound. Even the Aurae had stopped moving and started to look over at the direction of the sound, and some of them had even started to dance, which wasn't too surprising. No matter how annoyed or confused people were, they all had to admit that the voice was beautiful and captivating, not unlike the few times Piper had performed herself.

"Piper!"

Jason called out for her as the daughter of Venus ran into the dining hall, making everyone turn their attention to her.

Gwendolyn ran up to Piper, "Hey is that Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes, it is," muttered Piper worriedly as she ran to the second floor of the dining hall, looking out from the balcony. "Oh, my gods, what is he doing out there?!" cried the girl to herself when she saw the giant stage with a projector and lights flashing everywhere, "How the heck did he even find me here?!"

Reyna stood behind her friend, "Okay, please start explaining now, Piper."

"I don't know how!"

"Mclean!" cried Octavian as he walked up to the second floor, making Piper groan, "Is this your doing?"

Piper turned and glared at the skinny man, "No, I have no idea why he's here!"

**"You're just too good to be true~  
>Can't take my eyes off of you~<br>You'd be like heaven to touch~  
>I wanna hold you so much~<br>At long last love has arrived~  
>And I thank God I'm alive~<br>You're just too good to be true~  
>Can't take my eyes off of you~"<strong>

Octavian shook his head, "Such disgusting lyrics; the man has no shame!"

"ROMANS!" roared a demanding and very familiar voice, "PREPARE THE CATAPULTS!"

Piper's eyes widened when she saw Lady Lupa in her giant wolf form order the romans down in the dining hall. Everyone was on their knees at the sight of their camp director and bowed their heads at her orders. Piper felt her heart crack when she saw her fellow Romans run off to prepare the catapults and aim them toward the stage Naruto was standing on.

Reyna watched on next to Piper, "Are we seriously going to fire at them; isn't that a little too harsh?" The up and coming leader of the camp frowned as she looked out at the stage, "There are people watching him; if we fire now we might hit them instead of the stage."

Piper couldn't even begin to care of the other people as she sped down to the lower level of the dining hall. "Lady Lupa!" she cried as loudly as she could with tears welling in her eyes, "Please don't fire at him!"

The Goddess turned and growled at Piper, "Silence, daughter of Venus; that young man has violated the will of the Gods and will be punished accordingly!"

Octavian smirked, "Prepare to fire!"

"No!"

Reyna pulled Piper back as she tried to stop the other romans, "Piper, you can't!"

Jason frowned as he stood back from all the chaos, "What is this? Why is he even doing this?" He looked over at Lupa, "And how is this violating the will of the Gods?" The son of Jupiter had started to become the leader of the camp with his powerful skills, but even he bowed his head when he spoke to Lupa. "Please, Lady Lupa, please reconsider! There are a lot of people around that stage and they might all be killed!"

The Goddess brushed Jason off, "Fire when ready!"

Piper broke free of Reyna's clutches and started to run towards the tunnel and out of the camp.

"Piper!" called out Reyna as she ran after her.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Pipes," spoke Naruto into the mic, amplifying his voice to the point where everyone could hear him perfectly, "I remember you love this song and love how I sang it in <em>10 Things I Hate About You.<em>" He smiled and looked over at the large camp beyond the tunnel, "I guess I didn't really understand it back then, but now I really do get it!"

**"I need you baby, and if it's quite all right~  
>I need you baby to warm a lonely night~<br>I love you baby~  
>Trust in me when I say, It's OK~<br>Oh pretty baby, "Don't let me down," I pray~  
>Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay~<br>And let me love you, oh baby let me love you, oh baby~"**

The crowd started to cheer louder for Naruto, most of them wondering if he was talking about Piper Mclean, and if this was some sort of confession. The public wasn't blind to the fact that Naruto and Piper were always in the same movies and were always couples. Many people support them as a couple in real life and more than a few rumors about them had been floating around– some had gone as far as saying that Piper was pregnant with Naruto's baby. With Naruto's words, he had basically admitted that his relationship with Piper was more than what it may seem.

"I love you, Piper Mclean!" cried out Naruto, making everyone in the crowd squeal and yell as loudly as they could. "Please come out and see me! I need to see you!"

Hundreds of flashes from people's mobile phones blocked Naruto's vision and he was certain that his declaration was already on YouTube with a hundred different angles and was probably shared thousands of times on Facebook already, but he couldn't care less.

"I love you, Pipes!"

* * *

><p>Piper's heart was fluttering and her stomach was doing somersaults. After at least a hundred hugs, fifty kisses – forty of them onscreen and ten of them not – and at least ten hours of cuddling together, Naruto finally said what she had dreamt of hearing. She couldn't count how many times she had wanted to say the same exact words to Naruto – most recently when they were at the premiere of <em>Troy<em> in New York – but couldn't. She had been a little worried that she was the only one who felt like that and Naruto would reject her, but all her doubts were obliterated the instant she heard his declaration.

If only it had been under better circumstances, Piper would have been much happier.

"Piper, don't be crazy!" cried Reyna when she caught up to Piper and grabbed to her a halt. "The catapults might hit you if you run out there!"

"I can't let him get killed for me!" cried the daughter of Venus with all her fury, her eyes warping from brown, to blue, to green and to red. "I love him, Reyna!"

Much to the horror of Piper, she heard the distinct sound of roman catapults firing. The sound of large stones being hurled through the sky was heard three times; a total of three catapults were used for one target. Lupa really wanted to kill Naruto, to kill the man she loved.

Reyna wrapped her arms around Piper to keep her in place, and the two of them both stared with widened eyes as the stones crashed onto the stage and the crowd of people. Piper couldn't even breathe when loud crashes could be heard as the stones made impact and the large dust cloud made her knees quiver.

But there were no screams of pain or any cries of the dying.

"What's going on?" muttered Reyna as she watched the dust cloud settle, "The music is still on."

The dust settled and the stage was once again revealed, but to the ever shock of the Romans and the relief of Piper, everything was still intact. Naruto was still standing on the stage looking as handsome and healthy as ever. The people were still cheering as loudly as they could and more people seem to be gathering there with each passing second.

It was at that moment the sun finally fully disappeared into the horizon with night full emerging. It was also at that moment when the stage and the crowd of people vanished.

**"I need you baby, if it's quite all right~  
>I love you baby, you warm a lonely night~<br>I need you baby~  
>Trust in me when I say, It's OK~<br>Oh, oh pretty baby, "Don't let me down," I pray~  
>Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay~<br>And let me love you, oh baby let me love you, oh baby~"**

Piper was stunned to see the stage – the entire giant stage – and the large crowd to suddenly appear at a completely different place. It was still in that general direction, sure, but it was at least a hundred feet off of its original spot. She could see the three large stones that were fired at the stage, and they were sitting harmlessly in the original spot of the stage, a hundred feet away from the new location.

Piper knew she only had a few seconds, so she turned to her best friend. "Rey, I need to go with him." She didn't use her Charmspeak; she knew Reyna would at least not chase her down, "I need to go before they fire another round."

"Please, don't do this."

The girl hugged her best friend tightly, "I'll be back, Rey, and everything will be okay."

With that, Piper pulled away and ran out of the tunnel as fast as she could, putting her six years of training into good use.

* * *

><p><em>'Thank you, dad!'<em>

With his mastered Photokinesis over sunlight, Naruto was able to bend the remaining sunlight and create an illusion of a fake stage a hundred feet away from the real one. Right from the start, he created a mirage of his stage away from him; he expected the Romans to attack him, so he had to take the right precautions. Lady Tyche was once again on his side and the Romans fired mere seconds before the sun went down.

"I really love you, Pipes."

The song was over and the crowd was crying out for him to do another one, but he knew he needed to use the next few seconds very carefully – the Romans shouldn't need too much time to remain aim their catapults.

"I know how difficult this relationship will be for the both of us, but I don't care. I know that I need you and I love you, so please come and leave with me!"

"I'm here, Naru!"

Suddenly, from out of the cheering crowd, Piper jumped onto the stage. She looked as gorgeous as ever in her usual casual outfit – a simple pair of skinny jeans with a Camp Jupiter t-shirt – as she grabbed Naruto's hand and started to drag him off the backstage. Piper did her best to give Naruto her best smile as she dragged him along, but she couldn't waste anytime knowing that her friends could fire another round any second now.

"We have to get out of here!"

Ignoring the roaring crowd, Naruto took the lead and jumped off the side of the stage with Piper. Clicking the remote starter in his pocket, he quickly led Piper to his car that was parked behind the semi-truck. SOL Junior, in all its glory, started its engine and opened its doors for its owner. Naruto wasted no time and jumped into his sixteenth birthday present from his dad with Piper jumped into the other side.

The second best solar-powered car in the world roared as its engine ignited with a bright light, and within two seconds, it blasted away at a hundred miles per hour. The Roman Camp and his stage was becoming smaller and smaller on his rearview mirror, and soon they were completely out of sight.

Piper was panting as she sat in the passenger seat, her chest rising up and down as she closed her eyes.

"So, does this mean you love me back?"

Piper couldn't help but laugh, "Yes, you idiot."

Naruto smiled as he continued to speed his way down the freeway; using the skills he inherited from his father to dodge all the surrounding cars. The last six months had been absolutely crazy; from falling in love with Piper, to going on a Quest to save his Aunt Artemis, and to finding out about the Roman Camp.

_"Oh, my gods, the last six months felt like a week!'_ Naruto sighed in relief as his breathing leveled, _'I can still remember that day as if it was this morning!'_

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>

**That was the prelude to my newest story! **

**This chapter takes place during Battle of the Labyrinth, but the next chapter will be taking place six months ago, so it will be during a Titan's Curse.**

**Piper is made older in this story – she is sixteen by Battle of the Labyrinth. Everyone else is still the same age as canon.**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND LEAVE A REVIEW! XD**


End file.
